D Gray-Man Online
by Rogue di Valencia
Summary: 'Welcome to D. Gray-Man Online, where you battle like your life depends on it.' No one took those words seriously, that was their first mistake.
1. Quest I

**Like I said in Yullen Theme in Theme 12, I'm testing this oneshot out as a SAO!AU in D. Gray-Man world. I'm not really sure about writing this into an actual plot though, I'm still debating whenever to do it or not, and I still have other things to take care of.**

 **Alright, let's see how you guys think about this oneshot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man**

* * *

 _April 5th, 2024_

Year 2024, technology had advanced and took a big leap. Games had envolved and has taken to a new level. The Black Order, the world's most famous game company, had launched a new game that spurred gamers to participate in the new type of game that you'd never experienced.

 _Welcome to D. Gray-Man Online_

 _Where you battle like your life depends on it_

-0-

"Che, how annoying."

"Come on, Yu, you know you love this game. You've been playing it since it first came out as a regular game."

"Shut up."

Two figures, both inside one room looking at the screen of the computer, where the comments were displayed in the official website of "D. Gray-Man Online", or DGMO for short.

' _It's finally here!'_

' _Dang it, they ran out of stock!'_

' _Lol just here to look at the comments :v'_

"We're so lucky, right Yu?" the shorter one said with a grin.

"Whatever, let's get this over with."

"Let's test it out then."

Both put on a hat-like device, ready to shout out the command.

-0-

"You better hurry up and come back to pay off the bills, idiot apprentice."

"You made MORE debts already?! It's only been an hour!"

"Just hurry back."

"...Alright master."

-0-

"Idiot apprentice, you're reading materials will increase as punishment for wasting money."

"So cruel, old pand-Ack!"

-0-

"Nii-san, we have to start or we'll be late!"

"Ah, Lenalee-chan! I'm coming, I'm coming!"

-0-

" **Link Start!"**

-0-

"Fufufu, seems like they had started. Well then, shall we begin with our...little fun?"

"Yes, Earl-sama."

* * *

 **Errr...Reviews? What do you guys think?**


	2. Quest II

**Alright, first off, as you may see, I have decided to continue this fic. I received many reviews about wanting this to be an actual story, so I decided to give this a try. Just keep in mind that I don't update that often because I write my plots out in a book and then post it, and then there's also school too, so the updates are gonna take a really long time.**

 **Excuse my limited knowledge about writing sci-fi stuffs, I sucks at them.**

 **Without further sayings, please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

A pair of dark eyes opened, a figure looked around his surrounding. He was in a room, with a neon blue pattern on the floor and the walls. There were no roof and windows, just 6 walls and himself.

Suddenly, a screen popped up in front of him.

' _Welcome to D. Gray-Man Online._

 _Please enter your name and gender.'_

"Che, how annoying."

The man typed in his response.

' _Name: Kanda_

 _Gender: Male'_

He hit the enter button and another screen popped up.

'Would you like to customize your appearance?'

"What the fuck?" the man, Kanda, glared at the screen, he pressed 'No'.

' _Congratulations, you have successfully created your own avatar, enjoy the game.'_

The screen the disappeared, and one of the walls revealed itself to be a door.

Kanda walked forward and touched the door, it opened and the white light binded his eyes for a second.

"Che." he said before moving forward.

-0-

This time, Kanda was in the middle of a town.

He looked around around and saw many annoying creatures (aka humans) materialized. So this must be the place where all gamers start.

Kanda moved out of the way to lean on one of the street ple to wait for his...friends, they tend to stick together instead of solo, unlike him.

"Yu-chan!"

Of all of them, that baka usagi had to appear first.

"Shut up and don't call me by my first name." he glared.

He eyed the screen on the idiot's head, where a green arrow was pointing at his head and a bar displaying full HP and other info.

' _Lavi_

 _Lv 1'_

"So you got here first, huh? Did Alma join too? He must be, he was really excited when he got the game after all." Lavi chattered.

This was the reason why he hated people, they talked too much and were too annoying, this guy was the primary example.

"You wanna be friends?" the redhead grinned.

"No." was his curt answer.

"So cruuuueel!" he whined.

Kanda didn't care, he eyed the crowd, where many people are appearing more and more, and mentally grimaced at how many idiots he had to deal inside this game.

DGMO was, no doubt, one of the most famous game in the world, with more than 10 million people downloaded it when it was just a regular RPG. The company company which sponsored and created it, The Black Order Corp, had decided to launch an exciting (Kanda would never admit it, even if his soba was on the line, that he was also excited) small spoiler they would have a surprised during 2023 about the game, and the new VRMMORPG DGMO was created.

Kanda wasn't a fan of technology, but he did remember some stuff that the idiot rabbit had read on an issue about it the game in a magazine. The helmet that they wore, called NerveGear, brought them to a sleeping state and used all of their nerves so you could feel the things in this virtual reality world like it's the real thing.

DGMO, unfortunately, only have 1 million NerveGear. Kanda might consider it luck that he was chosen, because of how it worked. The company would sort out all 10 million players and choose randomly 1 million gamers out of all of them.

The game's purpose was to defeat Millennium Earl and his creation, Akuma. Players who first downloaded it when when DGMO was just a regular RPG game will be exorcist, a 'warrior of God' that has the weapon that could eliminate the Akuma. There's one absolute rule that all players must obey: Only Innocence can kill the Akuma, and only Akuma and the Earl can destroy the Innocence.

"Ah, there they are!" Lavi exclaimed "We're over here!" he called out, receiving some confused looks.

Two people moved out of the bustling crowd.

The first person was Alma Karma, the only person that Kanda could actually consider as a friend, although an annoying one. His hair was unruly and was dyed into purple, there were 2 short side locks, kinda similar to Kanda's. He has thick eyebrows and there was a scar-like mark running across his nose. What was considered annoying to Kanda was his personality, it was too bright and cheerful, he always have a smile on his face. Kanda sometimes wondered how could he have Alma as a friend.

The other person was Lenalee Lee, she was, Kanda had to admit, a pretty girl. With her long green hair (Yes, it's actually green) and violet eyes, she already captured many people's hearts at this age. But don't be fooled by her looks, though, she has really strong kicks that could possibly knock you out into a coma. She was the one who introduced all three of them DGMO, since she was the is the sister of the head manager of the Black Order, Komui Lee, the three of them weren't that surprised when she was chosen to play this new version.

Lavi was the most annoying person Kanda had ever met, even more than Alma. That idiot cracked jokes and flirted women, and called him by his first name ever since he knew. Kanda always wanted to chop off that red hair and gouge out that green eye of his ever since he uttered his first name out of his lips. But Kanda had to grudgingly admit, he has a smart head on his shoulder. The idiot has an eyepatch covering his right eye, but he had assured there was nothing wrong with his eye. Kanda still believed that his grandfather, Bookman, had kicked him there so hard there was a dark bruise permanently there for the rest of his life.

"Looks like none of us changed our appearance." Lavi said.

"Che, why would you." Kanda frowned.

"Are all the gamers here yet?" Alma asked, a whine lacing his tone "I really want to expore this game already!"

"Calm down, Alma, it's going to start soon once all 1 million players are all here." Lenalee smiled, looked at the screen that was showing above the crowd of people.

 _998,789_

"It's only half an hour and almost all the players are here." Lavi whistle "Hey, Lenalee, what happens if the numbers don't reach 1 million?"

"Then we have no choice but to start even if they haven't sign in after an hour." Lenalee said "They can't have access into this word until tomorrow."

"Ouch, harsh." the redhead mock winced.

"We have to, we can't disappoint the players who were already inside this game."

 _999,565_

"Hn." Kanda was pleased that the players were almost all here, although he didn't show it.

 _999,879_

"Any time now." Alma hummed, bouncing up and down like a child waiting for his favorite dessert.

 _999,998_

"Just two more." Lavi grinned.

 _999,999_

…

"Where's the last player?" he mumbled "It's been ten minutes."

The people around them seemed to be thinking the same thing, if their complains and whisperings were anything to go by.

"One hour is almost up." Lenalee informed.

Just as those word left her lips, the last player stumbled out, Kanda, who was impatient at that time, paid special attention to the player so he could give that person a piece of his mind the next time they met.

The player was a brat around 15 or 16 years old, with brownish red hair and beautiful silver eye-

Wait, wait, wait, what the actual fuck? Where did that came from?

Nevermind, the game was starting anyway.

The screen that showed the number of players flashed blue and it expanded, the numbers were quickly replaced by words, displayed for everyone to see.

' _Welcome to D. Gray-Man Online._

 _Congratulations all 1 million players that had been chosen to partake in this game._

 _Your main objective is to defeat the Millennium Earl, along with his creations, the Akuma. In this world, we have established new enemies: the Noah. You will discover them along with your quest to defeat the Earl._

 _We have also minimize the number of of exorcists down to 104 of them. To be one, you must go find the fragments of Innocence that will be scattered around this world and let it touch with your weapon of choice._

 _We wish you great luck on your journey._

 _Enjoy the game.'_

The screen then broke itself into small fragments that floated on air. A few seconds later, the fragments flew to various directions, leaving no trace behind.

"Damn, they sure have a fancy way to start the game." Lavi commented with a grin on his face.

"So not all of us are exorcists?" Alma frowned "So some of us can't fight the Akuma?"

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go find the Innocence right now!" Lavi exclaimed "I just saw one flew nearby this town."

"Don't you want to enjoy this game first, though?" Lenalee asked "We can find them later."

"Lenalee, you don't understand. Searching for them is also a part of enjoying the game after all. We can also explore new things and searching the Innocence at the same time, it's killing two birds in one stone!" the redhead exclaimed "Or doing two jobs in one task."

The girl frowned "If you say so…"

"I also saw an Innocence that's near here, I wanna take a look at that one." Alma said, pointing at the direction that he saw the Innocence flew.

"Mine's a different direction." Lavi frowned "How about we spread out and meet each other right here afterwards, sounds good to you all?"

"Then let's be friends first." Lenalee said, opening the menu and already sending out friend requests "You guys didn't change your name, right?"

"Uh-huh." Alma nodded.

Lavi also confirmed it, and all eyes were now on Kanda, who was leaning against the pole with his eyes closed. He opened them when he didn't hear the chatter anymore.

"What?" he said.

"Did Yu change your name?" It wasn't hard to know if that idiot was using his first name or not when he was having that mischievous grin on his face.

The yell 'baka usagi' and a horrified scream had echoed across the game that day.

-0-

Lenalee and Lavi had decided to be in one group while Alma and Kanda in another one, seeing that Kanda and Lavi could never be inside the same group without one certain redhead being maimed and skewered into rabbit meat. They agreed that if anything happens, like an Akuma attack, they would send an SOS signal through their friend link.

(Kanda had tried to put Lavi into his enemy category, but Lenalee stopped him)

"So where did you see the Innocence?" he asked Alma.

"Hm...Just around here somewhere…" the shorter man muttered "I could've sworn it landed here…"

"Just give it up, the Innocence might've flew further than you thought." he said, glancing around.

They were a bit far away from the village and were now currently surrounded by a forest, So far, no Akuma was spotted and only a few animals had crossed by. Kanda had killed them, ignoring Alma's protest, using the cheap katana he bought at the CPU store and stored away the rewards at the item menu. His level was boosted to level 10, and he had unlocked a few skills that are necessary during a search like this, he wasted no time using them. One could not be feel safe inside an unknown territory, after all.

Alma, that soft-hearted idiot, didn't want to kill the animals, but Kanda had reminded him that they can trade these for money and try to buy better weapons to fend off Akumas if they appear, and also to unlock the skill 'Sensing Innocence'. The short-haired man had agreed reluctantly and now he was at level 8.

"No, the Innocence clearly was here, I swear it was-Hey look!" the gloomy mood automatically switched to a cheerful and Alma was pointing at a clearing right in front of him.

"Quiet, idiot." he said, approaching the clearing quickly, albeit also cautiously.

There was a lake, with an empty clearing, but Kada didn't let his guard down. Zooming at a particular spot, he could see clothes from some idiot had left and the water inside the lake was definitely not quiet. There were bubbles that appeared not long ago, signaling someone was under the water.

"The Innocence must be under the lake, I'm gonna go and check it out." Alma said, already taking his shirt off.

"You idiot, you'll be attacked." Kanda growled.

"But...the Innocence might be there." Alma sulked, looking at the bubble that were getting really close to the center.

Kanda wanted to yell at him that they could search another one that's not underwater, but he held his tongue back because he knew how important the Innocence was. There were only 104 fragments of them, so only 104 exorcists to fight against the Earl instead of a large number, not to mention there are an infinite number of Akuma and the enemy, the Noah. Kanda could just go and get the Innocence by himself, but...fuck, he couldn't swim, so that was a big disadvantage to him.

"...Fine, go get the Innocence." he reluctantly said while opening the item menu and choose the rope that he bought at the store. In case of emergency, like right now "Just hold onto this rope and pull if your HP is low."

Alma nodded eagerly and took off his clothes until he was in his shorts, dumping them into one spot and tied the rope around his wrist before jumping right into the lake, splashing water into Kanda's pants.

Kanda growled at the wet material clinging to his skin, reminding himself to bonk that idiot upside the head once he got out.

He let the rope slide against his hand, paying attention to the other end. He was pretty sure one rope wouldn't be enough, so he used another one to make it longer. While he was tying both ends together, he noticed Alma's HP bar floating on the lake with a blue arrow pointing downward at the lake, it was moving towards the center of the lake. Huh, so he could see other people's HP bars, but what about the other player that's also underwater, why couldn't he see it?

His thoughts were halted as a screen popped up.

' _You have a message'_

What the…

He pressed the screen and it expanded into rectangular screen.

' _Sender: Lavi_

 _Hey Yu-chan, look at this! Lenalee got her own Innocence!'_

There was a picture of lean legs donned with a pair of dark boots with neon green lights decorating the sides.

' _Pretty hot, right? So where are Yu and Alma? :p'_

Before he could type in a death threat, or 'fuck off', a tug from the rope told him his attention was needed. Kanda trailed his eyes to Alma's HP bar and yanked the rope back as hard as he could.

Shit, he didn't notice that mayo-addict idiot's HP was already at a orange color.

He pulled as hard as he could, hoping that the health points wouldn't drop down to a 0. He didn't know what would happen if it did, and he didn't want to find out either.

Kanda yanked hard, and the HP bar was already near him, he saw that familiar purple head popping up at the surface. Since the part was shallow, Kanda pushed away the fear of drowning and went where his friend was and hauled him up.

Alma spluttered and coughed out the water that got into his lungs, his hand grasping the fragment that's glowing a light green color, the Innocence.

"What happened?" Kanda demanded.

"Gu-Gun." Alma coughed out.

The long-haired male immediately pulled his friend back while eyeing the bubbling surface that was getting near them. With the katana readied on one hand, he watched as a mop of brown-or was it red?- hair emerged from the water.

"Give that Innocence to me, ya twat. I've found it first." the attacker growled, a gun in his hand.

"Fat chance, we got it first, so it's ours now you little fucker." he spat.

Now that he got a good look at him, he realized that the attacker was the brat who came into the game as the last person, and he was wearing nothing but shorts like Alma.

He quickly looked back at Alma, who sported a few slashed marks on his arms. Instead of blood, the wound revealed digibites.

Wait, if those were blade wounds, then that gun-

He quickly dodged down and pulled Alma to the land before blocking the dagger that almost plunged into his right shoulder.

"Why don't you back the fuck off and go find a new one?" Kanda asked.

"Why don't cha stop being a little sissy and give me the Innocence?" the brat retorted before firing two more bullets.

Kanda dodged, but he was soon tackled to the lake. Panic bubbled inside his chest when his nose was under water, but he was assured that he was still on the shallow part when his back touched the muddy ground. There was a weight sitting on his stomach and a pair of hands wrapped around his throat. They grip soon tightened and Kanda started choking.

He tried to buck the brat off of him, he could faintly hear Alma yelling for the brat to stop and Kanda raised his left hand and punched hard where he knew his attacker's head was. The hands around his throat loosened and he wasted no time wrestling the brat to the ground, he rolled them over and pinned those wrists down.

"Do you give?" he asked.

"Like hell I will." the brat growled while trying to buck him off, silver eyes glaring straight at him.

"That's enough, Yu!" Alma called, the Innocence still in his hand "He's right, he's the one that found the Innocence first."

"No, we don't play finders keepers, Alma, this is a game where you fight to take what's yours." he said, pinning the brat down with his own glare "Listen here brat, the Innocence's ours now, so back the fuck off before I kill you."

"You and what, your girly hair? Hah! I'd see you try flipping it around and making damage with it." he smirked.

Before Kanda could really do something he could (or not) regret, an Akuma popped up right next to them. They were momentarily frozen as the balloon-like Akuma aimed its cannon at them.

Kanda was the first one to snap out of it. He pushed himself off the brat and grabbed Alma by the arm and dashed into the trees. He briefly saw the brat scrambling to his feet and dodged just in time as the bullet hit the place where they were at a few seconds ago.

"Use the Innocence." he told Alma.

Alma shook his head shakily while watching the Akuma with wide eyes, Kanda couldn't blame him, he himself felt a bit terrified when he saw the level one Akuma, they might have played it inside the phones, but this was the first time they see it with their own eyes, not in the screen made up of glass.

The Akuma was floating in the air with dozen of guns popping out of his balloon-like shape. There was mask of a person in the middle of it.

It spotted them and aimed its cannon, firing at them mercilessly. Kanda pulled both of them out of the way and tried to find a solution to destroy the monster.

Sure Alma had the Innocence and Kanda knew what exactly what to do with his katana, but he couldn't just stole it and uses it as his. As much as a heartless bastard (yes, he knows he's an asshole) he was, but even he has his own sets of rules. But if he didn't hurry up and try to do anything, they would get tired and everything would be game over for the both of them the moment the bullet hit them.

"Use it." Alma suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Use the Innocence." the shorter man repeated "I know you can destroy the Akuma."

"But that's yours, Alma. I can't just take it away from you." he protested.

"I know." he smiled "That's why I'm giving it to you."

He let the Innocence touch his katana, and the weapon glowed brightly for a few seconds before it faded away. The Innocence was gone and Kanda's katana didn't look different from before, but the long-haired male could feel its power thrumming inside the blade through his hilt.

"Go hide somewhere." he ordered.

Alma nodded and ran to a hiding place, Kanda wasted no time spinning by the heels of his boots and quickly slashed the bullet into two pieces. He ducked the other bullets and jumped, impaling the blade from the top and using his own weight to pull it down, tearing the Akuma into two.

The Akuma screamed and with its final strength, it shot its last bullet to where Alma was hiding.

"Alma!" Kanda yelled.

Just then, a blur shot out of the blue and stood in front of the frozen man. The bullet exploded once it connected with the blur and it exploded. The brat, who Kanda recognized as the blur, collapsed. Alma gasped and tried to approach him with shaky fingers.

Before he could touch him, star marks appeared all over the silver-eyed player's body. His whole body turned into coal-like and collapsed by itself. The coal then broke into glass-like pieces.

The brat was gone.

Kanda stood there and watched the scene with wide eyes, he didn't even notice the screen next to him that showed his rewards. He quickly snapped out of it and checked the reward, 9000c (the currency inside the game) and a few items he could trade. He pressed the close button and another popped up.

' _Congratulations, you have obtained an Innocence._

 _Innocence: Mugen_

 _Type: Equipment_

 _Skills: First Illusion: Netherworld Insects, Lv. 15 required_

 _Double Illusion Sword, Lv. 25 required_

 _Shouka, Lv. 40 required_

 _Level up to unlock new skills.'_

He had levelled up to level 14, only a bit more to be level 15. He closed the screen and went up to Alma, who was still in a state of shock. He was now at level 13 and he seemed not to notice the reward screen.

"I-I killed him…" the purple-haired man muttered "I killed him…"

"No, you didn't. He volunteered himself to block it. Remember, this is a game, people can revive if they die. The brat must be alive somewhere already." Kanda tried to comfort.

That made Alma snap out of it, and he smiled a bit. Kanda was relieved, if Alma could still smile, it meant he understood and accepted it.

"Seems like you are the first Exorcist out of the four of us, huh?" he said.

He shrugged "Lena also got one."

"Really? Then we better hurry up and meet up with her and Lavi." Alma was immediately back to his cheerful personality, which was better than his quiet one.

The long-haired male managed a small smile "Come on, let's go back."

He took one last look where the brat had died, then he left.

-0-

Kanda and Alma got back to the town and they met up with the other two.

"Whoa, what happened with you two? You HP are almost at a red zone!" Lavi exclaimed.

Lenalee frowned worriedly "Did someone attacked you?"

"An Akuma appeared, but Yu already got rid of it. And he's an exorcist now!" Alma grinned.

"Tch, you gave me the Innocence, it belonged to you." he glared at his friend.

"I told you you can have it." the man said, then turned to Lenalee "Yu's Innocence is a katana, what about you?"

She smiled "Mine's Dark Boots," she tapped her boots on the ground.

"You should have seen her kicks, she knocked the Akuma off with those high heels of hers with a boom and it was gone." Lavi described.

Kanda glanced up at their HP bar. The idiot rabbit's bar was still green, although it lost almost half of the amount. Lenalee was better, her HP only lost a little. Both of them were at the same level as Alma.

"Let's go trade things and restore our HP." Lenalee suggested.

"Yeah, I don't want to play with a low HP tomorrow." Alma agreed.

They all went to a CPU shop, and Kada almost froze at the entrance when he saw the familiar player who's also in the shop.

As if sensing his shock, the player turned around, and his silver eyes widened at him, but they quickly narrowed into a glare.

"You again?" the brat growled.

* * *

 **About Allen's personality, I wanted to make him look like how he was when he grew up when he doesn't have white hair and the scar and arm because I thought Allen might want to be himself inside the game, since nobody knows who he was.**

 **What do you think? Too plain? Too boring?**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Quest III

**...I was supposed to finish this like last week, but I got so engrossed into K-project and games that I forgot to finish it, really sorry about that.**

 **Anyways, so, to answer the reviews: Yes, it would be Yullen, Allen's appearance would not remain like that. Neah's probably going to be involved, but I'm still not sure, the 14th issue is going to happen...probably.** **jy24 just gave me a big help when you mention about that part, how could I not think about that, that would totally make everything more awesome, thanks for the idea. As for AmbertheCat's question about Alma...I'm not spoiling it, you gonna have to wait and read. And to your other question, jy24, no, the SAO incident hasn't happened yet, probably one or two more chapter before it does.**

 **Alright, now that everything's done, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or SAO.**

* * *

Kanda blinked at the brat, who was eyeing him and his group warily. He quickly snapped out of it and gripped the hilt of his katana. Looking up above, he could see the brat's health bar, which is full and gree, he also caught his name and level.

' _Red_

 _Lv. 9'_

The brat, or Red, looked at his weapon and huffed.

"Whatever." he muttered and pressed something on the screen before moving past them, ignoring the NPC's 'please come again.'

"Wai-Wait!" Alma called out, grabbing by his left arm before he could walk past the door.

The brat spun around and slapped his hand away, cradling his left arm to his chest like Alma's touch had burned him.

"Don't. Touch. Me." he gritted out "I don't want to do anything with you, or that girly bastard or any of your friends, so just leave, okay?"

Then he tried to left, keyword: tried. Alma was persistent. He followed the boy with a determined look, Kanda followed him in case he attacked Alma, and also partly because of his own reasons.

"I-I just want to say thank you for saving me." the purple-haired male muttered.

"You're welcome, now leave me alone." Red grumbled.

"I want to repay you." he whispered, looking a bit hurt.

That was the last straw, Kanda didn't care if he would make a scene, no one hurts Alma and gets away with it.

But before he could do anything, the brat stopped, almost causing Alma to crash into him. Then he spun around with a tired look on his face.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. You got the Innocence, you gave it to the girly twat over there, I saved you, it's all done, okay?" he breathed out "I'm very hungry and I'm logging out, I don't care about this anymore, what's done is done, you can have the Innocence, I don't need it anymore."

Alma reached his hand out, but he remembered how the redhead had reacted and his hand hovered near the other's right hand.

"Then can you please let me treat you for a meal?" Alma said.

Red stared at him, long and hard, making him felt uncomfortable, but he finally gave up and let out a long sigh.

"Fine." he said.

Alma cheered up and started chattering right away, introducing him to Lavi and Lenalee. The brat looked a bit weirded out, and he grumbled out some greetings.

Kanda eyed the brat, but he didn't do anything. Red hasn't done something that made him want to cut him in half yet, so he wouldn't do anything yet.

"So let me get this straight, you found the Innocence, Alma here got it first, you and Yu-chan got in a fight, an Akuma tried to kill you, Alma gives the Innocence to Kanda, you protected Alma, and you died." Lavi summed it up, at least, he tried to.

Red shrugged, that's practically the whole thing.

"That's so awesome, so how does it feel like when you die?" the redhead asked.

Lenalee bopped him over the head "That's rude, Lavi."

"Since he saved my life, I wanna treat for a meal as thanks."

"Then we better go and trade the items first." Lenalee advised.

"That's what we were trying to do before this little shit started to be a bitchy little brat." Kanda scowled.

A glared was directed at him immediately.

"Be nice, Yu." Ama chided.

He 'tch'ed and decided to just ignore the brat like he's not there. Just because the others accepted him doesn't mean he would too.

-0-

After trading items for money, all five of them went to look for available spots in diners and restaurants. It was not easy, since it was the first day inside the virtual reality world, which is a whole new world of technology, so everyone wanted to try everything, including food. The five of them were practically the only ones who wandered outside the town that day.

Fortunately, there was a small bar that had an available spot, even though it's a bit full. They managed to squeeze into one table, and a NPC waiter came over to them.

"Welcome, what would you like?" came the monotone voice.

Screens popped up in front of them, displaying food and their prices, there were 2 more tabs, for drinks and alcoholic.

"This is so cool." Lavi muttered, pulling down to see more dishes "Oh, they have yakiniku!"

He pressed his choice of food and soda, and a screen popped up.

' _The total price is 260 col, do you accept the price?'_

Lavi pressed 'yes', and a dish of yakiniku and a soda can materialized in front of him.

"Ooh, smells so good." the redhead drooled at the smell of freshly grilled meat wafting into his nose and he took a bite.

The meat's juice exploded inside his mouth and he moaned at the flavor.

"Damn, DGMO sure makes some good food designing right here." he commented.

"Really?" Lenalee choose a small chocolate cake and took a bite "Wow, it really is good, and the cake still tasted like it was freshly made."

Alma chose a sandwich with a lot of mayonnaise, Kanda chose soba and green tea. All eyes were now on Red, who was still flicking through the menu.

"Are you done choosing, Red?" Lenalee asked.

"Just give me a sec, he grumbled, before pressing his choice of meal, a small plate of two pieces of bread with a few slices of cheese and meat, along with a cup of hot water.

"Really, that's all you're going to eat?" Kanda snorted.

Red glared at him "Well sorry for being cheap, you arsehole."

Alma frowned "You don't have to worry about the price, Red. I can pay it for you."

Now his glare was directed at him "I don't want to, okay Just because you're paying doesn't mean I can take advantage of it. This is how I normally eat and drink, if you have any problem with it, I don't care."

Alma looked helpless as he tried to find the right words. Kanda wanted to roll his eyes, he must have thought Red would eat something the same like them, not like how a homeless dude would eat.

"Eat something else, you damn coffee bean." he said while calmly eating his soba.

As expected, the brat bristled "Height has nothing to do with this, baKanda."

The chopsticks snapped under his grip "What did you say?"

Lavi cackled "Oh my god, that's priceless."

Alma giggled, and Lenalee showed her amusement through her smile.

Red smirked "What's wrong, baKanda? Did your girly hair got in the way of your hearing, ba. Kan. Da?"

That was the last straw, Kanda lunged at the brat over the table and knocked him to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" Lavi tried to pull Kanda away from the redhead "I understand you want to skewer him right now but after we're done eating. I don't want to waste the food I bought."

When Kanda didn't seem to listen, Lenalee finally had enough of it. She smacked both of them over their head.

"Stop causing a scene, both of you!" she reprimanded with a 'motherly' tone, as Lavi had dubbed "You two can fight all you want, but never on the table. Okay?"

Kanda grumbled, but one look from Lenalee, he muttered an apology. When she turned to Red, she was surprised when the redhead was ignoring them and was picking his meal, which was on the ground, and calmly putting them on his bread and was going to take a bite, but Lenalee snatched it away from his grasp.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm not wasting food, I'm gonna eat it." he replied "It's a waste of money if the food's still edible."

"No, you will not." she said sternly "I won't let you eat dirty food when I'm here, you _will_ eat something, Alma will pay it for you. No arguing, understood?"

Red wanted to argue, but the look on those three faces warned him not to, and the bruise on his head actually hurt.

"Understood." he muttered.

Lenalee nodded in approvement and all four of them sat obediently back on their seat. Alma chose spaghetti and lemonade for Red, who eyed the food with an uncomfortable look.

"I...don't have to pay this?" he asked.

Alma nodded eagerly.

Under the influence of Alma's eager look and Lenalee's stern one, Red finally took a small bite.

Alma silently cheered and continued eating his meal, Lenalee nodded in satisfaction, Lavi just chuckled and Kanda 'tch'ed.

Red, for the whole meal, nibbled onto his food like a cat and looked as if he did something horrible to get this.

Fortunately, they finished quickly and soon, the sun was starting to set down, illuminating the sky into an orange color with hints of purple.

"I should go back soon, ole panda wants me to read some extra books because I 'wasted money', as he said." Lavi said, trying to intimidate his grandfather's voice.

Lenalee giggled "You sound funny."

Alma spotted Red swiping his fingers down and his menu popped up. He knew he was done repaying Red, but he felt like he should do more. Red saved his life, money never worthed as much as someone's life, a life is equivalent to endless amount of money, you won't oay even small amount of it for the rest of your life.

"Um, Red?" he called out hesitantly.

A pair of eyes looked at him, a bit annoyed.

"Do you want to join us tomorrow?" he offered.

Kanda wanted to argue, he really did, loudly and insultingly, but he held his tongue back when he saw Alma looking hopefully. He didn't want to see his depressed face the next day, or the whole week.

The things he did for Alma, he better appreciate it.

"..." Red actually considered it "I won't…"

His expression fell.

"...because my country's timeline is different from yours. But I'll see what I can do." he said before logging out.

His whole body digitalized itself and he was gone, no traces left behind.

Alma's face broke into a smile and dancing around Kanda.

"He accepted it, this is great news, right Yu?" he cheered.

"No, it's not." he growled "Now there's someone more annoying than the baka usagi joining our group!"

"Come on, you gotta admit he's a funny little guy. And he's probably, no definitely, the first person to ever rill you up like that and still make it out alive, and he fights back too. Imagine how many stress you can release after a pissy day!" Lavi suggested.

And Kanda was actually considering it.

"You're right…" he said before shrugging "Fair enough."

"Lavi Bookman Jr., what have you done!?"

-0-

When Allen woke up back to the real world, he felt refreshed, like he just had a good 8 hours of sleeping, which was strange considering everything that just happened a few seconds ago, but he's not complaining.

"Hey idiot apprentice, wake your ass up!" his guardian yelled.

Allen rolled his eyes and prepared himself for a new day.

"Coming!" he called back, just to make sure his 'master', a title his guardian had forced him to call, won't barge in and managed to sniff out the money he had been hiding for the past three years. How the man sniff out money like how a dog sniff out food was out of his imagination.

He changed into his fresh clothes, reminding himself to gather the dirty clothes after dinner, and went downstairs, where his guardian, Cross Marian, and his pet dog, Timcanpy, was waiting for him.

"Hurry up and make us some dinner." Cross ordered.

He rolled his eyes again while going to the cupboard to get Timcanpy's dog food.

Cross Marian was his guardian, who suddenly appeared after his adoptive father had passed away, claiming that he had promised Mana to take care of a 'sissy little brat', as he said. To Allen, the man shouldn't even taking care of someone, because his way of doing that was forcing that person into paying his bills, dealing with his debt owners, throwing him in situations that weren't supposed to even happen (getting chased by lions, does that even happen in England?). Cross claimed it was to prepare him for 'the world', but Allen thought it was just a bunch of bullshits he made up.

"Here you go, Tim." he set the food down and smiled when the golden Retriever devoured his food hungrily.

"Where's my food?" his guardian interrupted.

"You said 'us', so I made Tim's first, yours will always come later when you want me to make meals for both of you, right Time?" he cooed at the dog.

The dog barked and pounced on him, smearing his face with saliva as he licked his face. Allen didn't mind it, he just laughed and gently pushed the dog away.

"Love you too, Tim." he said.

"Disgusting." the redhead said with his eyebrows drawn together "Make sure those slimes are not in my food."

"Whatever, stupid Master." trust his guardian to ruin the mood.

He was Allen Walker, a 16 years old teenage boy with the strangest appearance ever. His hair was white, he has a weird scar that people thought it was a tattoo, including a deformed left arm, it was no wonder that people had avoided him at a young age. He used to be bullied at school because of that, when Cross found out, he decided to let Allen be homeschooled.

(Allen thought deep down there, like veeerrryy deep down there, Cross really cared. That or he wanted Allen to spend more attention on paying the debts)

"I got some news for ya." Cross said when Allen set his meal down.

"And what is that?" he narrowed his eyes "Don't tell me you have _more_ debts already?"  
"Yes, actually, but that's not the news I was talking about." Cross said.

"Then spit it out, idiot master." he was always in a sour moud whenever he heard there was more of those papers.

"I'm getting to that." he grumbled while take a bite.

"We're going to Japan."

…

…

"What?"

-0-

When Lenalee returned to the real world, her brother, Komui Lee, was already waiting for her.

"Welcome home, Lenalee." he said, pulling the helmet off her head.

"I'm home, nii-san." she smiled.

"Did anything went wrong inside the game?" he asked.

She shook her head "None." and she started to tell him what happened for the past hours. From grouping back, exploring new areas, getting a new Innocence, meeting Red and finally metting up tomorrow.

"Interesting…" he wrote down the notes needed before looking up menacingly "None of them touched you in an inappropriate way, right?"

She giggled "Well...I'll tell you after dinner." she said mischievously.

The reaction was immediate.

"LENALEE!"

"Shut up, you sister-obsessor!"

-0-

"That was fun, right, Yu?" Alma asked.

"Che." was the reply.

"I wonder if Red can join with us. He said his timeline was different, maybe he's somewhere halfway around the world. What do you think, Yu?"

"You're talking too much." he grumbled while checking the clock "We have to hurry, or we'll be late for class."

"What!? It's that time already?" Alma stared at the clock on the wall, which read 6am "Oh crap."

Both of them scrambled to grab their bags and rushed out of the apartment, pushing the previous activities the back of their heads.

-0-

"That was so refreshing." Lavi exclaimed, stretching his body and groaning when his bones popped in the right places.

"Since you are so refreshed, you better start reading, Lavi." Bookman appeared out of nowhere and set down practically six books on the table near his bed.

The redhead jumped "Take away my ages, will ya old panda?!"

"Shut up, you ungrateful brat." he said "Finish reading and write a report about the game you just played."

"That's so cruel! You're just using me as a lab rat, aren't you?"

"You think I'm not?"

"..."

-0-

"Wait, wait, wait. Why are we going to Japan?" Allen said, raising the spatula in the air along with his gloved left hand.

His guardian scowled "Put that near me and you'll be having to pay hospital bills."

He immediately it down, but the question still hung in the air.

Cross sighed and looked at him like he was retarded.

"I have to discuss with someone about my report." he said.

"You actually work?" he said in disbelief.

It wasn't a surprise that Allen found it unbelievable for his guardian to actually do something, let alone working. All he did was sleeping, drinking, gambling (and losing), pilling one debt after another. Oh, and sleeping with every beautiful women as possible. That's all he ever did.

And now, hearing him saying he had written a report, that's something that she have never been spewed out of his guardian's mouth.

"I _do_ work, idiot apprentice." he said "Go pack everything, 'cause once we're in Japan, we're staying there for the rest of our lives."

Allen didn't know whenever it was good news or bad news.

"Oh, some bills might slim down if you move there."

He'll take that as good news."

-0-

When Allen packed all of his stuff and also his guardian's, because he knew he would have to waste money to buy him new clothes because the man never pack his own clothes, Cross told him to stay put inside the apartment while he make arrangements to the school district about his homeschooling lessons.

He decided to log into DGMO again, seeing that the man won't be back until tonight. He's probably going to spend as much time inside the bar once he was done to earn more money in gambling and coaxing another woman into bed and give Allen bills tomorrow.

The white-haired boy made sure that he gave Timcanpy enough food and water in case he forgot the time and then logged into virtual reality world.

"Link Start!"

Slowly, his body started to fade into unconsciousness and when he opened his eyes, he was back to the starting point.

' _Alright,'_ he thought _'better start working.'_

He began going into the forest near the town to hunt for some easy preys.

Believe it or not, he was going to pay back the same amount that Alma had paid for his meal. He didn't like owing people, whether it be money or favors, he learned that lesson when he was paying for his master's debts.

He ended up leveling up and earning a bit too much money then he expected, but he wasn't complaining. He composed a message and tried to remember how to spell Alma correctly, once he did, he decided to look for Innocence for half an hour or more before retiring for the day. He's not going to spend the whole day to play this, he has other things to do, too.

Allen, whose alias was Red inside the game, went to a new area to explore, looking for the Innocence while paying attention to his surroundings. It seemed that the town was the only place that the Akuma didn't attack, so towns and areas like that are deemed safe.

Allen stumbled upon some strange crystal when he killed a raccoon.

' _Material: ?_

 _Info: ?'_

' _The bloody hell?'_ he thought _'A malfunction?'_

It seemed likely, seeing that it was just a day ago since this game had been launched, most games were bound to have some errors here and there.

But what if it was a rare item? Some gamers have that too, maybe he didn't reach its' required level. But wouldn't the info tell him that?

-0-

"Ufufufufu, all of pieces had been set correctly. Just a little more and we can raise the curtains and start our tragedy play."

-0-

When Kanda and Alma were back, they were dead tired from all the lectures and notes they have to write down. Even though Kanda was an art major, he was required to take a foreign language class, with English being his choice, because he knew he might need it in the future. Alma was planning to open his own business, he didn't tell Kanda what it's going to be, but Kanda was it has something to do with mayonnaise or something, but he could be wrong.

"I'm soooo tired!" Alma whined before flopping on the bed.

"Che, stupid teacher." Kanda threw his bad to a corner and sat on the chair. He then logged onto DGMO's official site.

' _New updates:_

 _Glitches has been fixed_

 _9 players had managed to be exorcists_

 _The Black Order workers will be the staffs of the BO, ask them questions if you have any problems. Stay tuned for more.'_

"What is it?" his friend asked.

"Hn, a bunch of glitches that got fixed." Kanda said before standing up "I'm making soba, what do you want?"

"Hm...I still have some leftovers that Lenalee gave me, I guess I'll eat that." Alma said "Didn't professor Tiedoll send you some food last week?"

Kanda rolled his eyes at the mention of his adoptive father, aka, the art teacher of Rose Cross.

He and Alma were friends when both of them were at an orphanage in Tokyo. Kanda arrived later when his parents were dead due to a serial killer decided to barge into the house and murdering his parents. He was saved due to his parents quickly hiding him under the basement that was specific for emergencies. He waited for hours under there, sitting in the dark and being silent until he heard the sirens. He told the police everything he knew then he was sent to the SE orphanage, where he met Alma.

He and Alma didn't get along at first, and that was the understatement of that year. ALma's goal (he guessed) was to befriend him, but he always brushed it off or just plain ignore him, or insult him by calling him a stalker. After probably two weeks, Alma finally snapped and they got into a huge fight. They got scolder, sure, but Kanda slowly let Alma be his friend from that day on.

Kanda had to admit, they were quite lucky to still stay together from that time to now. Alma was adopted by the Chang family, who brought an acquaintance, who turned out to be Kanda's adoptive father. Tiedoll was quickly interested in Kanda, and he was adopted on the same day as Alma.

Tiedoll used to be an artist who travelled around the world, and he's quite famous for his paintings, specifically the Maker of Eden. But he's getting old, so he retired and decided to be a teacher in Rose Cross university. He also adopted two more sons before Kanda, Daisya Barry and Noise Marie, but Daisya's on his way to be a famous soccer player and Maria is getting his degree as a doctor, even though he's blind, but who cares? Not Kanda, he's glad for his brother, even though he wouldn't say it outloud.

So in the end, Kanda and Alma grew up together and went to the same university, where they met Lavi and Lenalee.

"Now where did the mayonnaise bottle go?" Alma hummed while rattling through the cupboard to search for his precious bottle.

Kanda snorted "You finished it yesterday, remember? Go check the box, we can buy more later."

"Ok, thanks Yu!" Alma flashed him a bright smile before practically skipping to the storage room.

Kanda was lucky he was turning his back against the other male, because if he didn't, Alma would certainly see the blush on his face.

No one knew Kanda harbored a crush over Alma, sans Lenalee and Lavi. Kanda was drawn by his cheerful personality and bright smile, or something else, he didn't know. Now his stomach did flips and blood would rush to his face whenever Alma got too close or flashed him a smile. Lavi and Lenalee would tease him whenever the other was not there and they did encourage him to confess, but Kanda didn't have enough guts to do it.

"Hey Yu, can yo-"

Crash!

He sighed, turning off the fire and went over to help that clumsy idiot.

Secretly, he hoped that he would find the right time to confess.

-0-

Both of them logged into DGMO once they finished their homework. Alma had told him that he hoped he could meet up with Red again, and Kanda secretly hoped he could put Red on his enemy list would beng found out.

Lavi and Lenalee texted that they would be a bit late, so they decided to look around the town today, seeing that they were eager to search for Innocence yesterday.

"Hey Yu, where do you want to go first?" Alma asked.

"The shop." he said curtly "We need to restock our items, they we can do anything you want."

Alma nodded, that sounded good enough, knowing that they were obviously unarmed when the encountered the Akuma. If it wasn't for Red, he could've died there.

Oh, speaking of Red.

Alma pulled his finger down and tapped the friend request, he sent one to Red and checked the mail that he received.

"From Red?" he said outloud.

"What?" Kanda asked.

"He returned the cols I bought dinner for him yesterday." he pouted.

"So what? Then it's his loss." Kanda muttered "Don't send it back, he would do the same thing all over again."

"Okay." he said before composing a message "I'm gonna ask him if he wants to join us."

"No need."

Kanda turned his head around and saw the midget looking at them with a bored look on is face. He glanced up at the stats and his eyes twitched, thought he refrained himself, when he saw his level was at 20.

Damn brat, how he wished he could just stab him again and again with Mugen.

Wait.

His eyes widened when he saw the new information next to his level.

' _Red_

 _Lv. 20, Exorcist'_

"No way." Alma breathed out and grinned at Red "You're an exorcist now? That's so awesome."

The shorter boy shrugged and if you look clearly, you could see a hint of red dusting across his cheeks.

"So what do you need me for?" he asked.

"We wanted to hang around the city today, do you want to join us?" he offered.

Red shrugged again "I don't see why I can't is what I want to say, but a certain someone looked like he would murder me if I say that."

Said a certain someone was silently agreeing with him.

"Yu is not that bad, you just caught him in a bad day." the purple-haired male defended with a smile "He's pretty nice when you get to know him."

"Hn." the redhead replied "I'm not quite sure, what do you think?" he directed his look to Kanda.

"Che, whatever." he said.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He asked, because he's not quite adapted to Kanda-language, where those two words could mean much more than they should have.

"A yes." the long-haired male replied "We're going to the shop first."

"Okay." Red said "I do need to restock my items."

"Do you have any places that you know is interesting?" Alma asked.

"I just went-Wait, why do I have to tell you this" he narrowed his eyes in suspicious.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. We're friends, right?" Alma said.

Alma and Kanda expected something like a rude remark or an insult, but the never expected Red to blush, well, redder than his hair and losing his composure and looked like he never had friends before.

"We-We're...friends?" he asked hesitantly, and he looked so hopeful.

Alma smiled brightly "Of course we are, we might just met, but I really do consider you as a friend."

"U-Um…" he stuttered "Thank you." he said so quiet that both of them had to strain their ears to hear it.

"Che, are we going to the shop or not? We don't have all day here." the taller male grumbled.

Trust Kanda to break the mood, but who could blame him? He got a bit jealous when Alma was being affectionate to someone, so excuse you.

The glared was back, but the blush lingered on the boy's cheeks.

"Whatever, baKanda." he said.

Alma grinned as he watched both of the getting along better than last time.

"Are you coming or not, mayonnaise stalker?" Kanda called with Red looking expectantly at him.

"I'm coming." he said, catching up to both of them.

* * *

 **Did I managed to write it out perfectly, did I fixe my grammar mistakes? Oh god, I was tired so I just skimmed over so I didn't know if it was confusing to you guys or not. Hopefully it didn't.**

 **Until next time**


End file.
